


The Nature of People

by Akasanata



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata
Summary: For the prompt: Kurt Marko means to make his his step-son, the alpha Charles Xavier, marry Kurt's own son, the omega Cain, to get the Xavier fortune under Kurt's control - just as soon as Charles' birthday (and his legal coming-of-age) arrives.But Charles has no such intention; with his telepathy, he's sussed out an omega new to town, and plans to seduce said omega into bonding him well before his birthday. Afterward, well, if they don't suit, he'll pay the omega a nice sum for their services and send them on their way; the bond will fade after a lengthy separation. If they do suit ... Charles' father once told him: hope for the best, prepare for the worst.





	The Nature of People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kernezelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernezelda/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Kernezelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernezelda/pseuds/Kernezelda) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



Winter was approaching. Anyone else would be wearing at least a jacket, but for Logan, it felt refreshing to feel the cool wind against his arms and face, although it was still nothing compared to back in Canada. As he occupied himself with cleaning the pool, his acute hearing picked shouting from the main house. Nothing new there, shouting was an everyday occurrence lately, as well as Charles sulking and coming to “help” Logan with his duties. Effectively, just a few minutes later the wind brought his distinctive smell.

“Hey,” Charles said, once he reached the pool “do you need some help?”

“Sure thing, Chuck, grab a scrubber and get down here” answered Logan, even though he knew Charles would be doing much more talking than anything helpful. To his surprise, Charles worked quietly with a frown of concentration for several minutes, instead of beginning the customary diatribe against Marko. He must have been really pissed off.

“Ha! You could say so!” Apparently, Logan had thought that last bit a little too loud. “Supposedly, now they found a new will my dear mother signed just before she died, where she states that I must be bonded to an omega in order to receive my inheritance!”

“And they found it just now?” What little Logan knew about Kurt Marko was through Charles’ complaints, but even he knew that the bastard had been trying to get the Xavier money for himself since the death of Brian Xavier. That a will with such an important statement was found only now, sounded a little fishy.

“Of course is falsified! My mother could barely lift an arm in her last month, even less think about making a new will. It would be obvious even if I hadn’t read it off his filthy mind.” Charles finally dropped the brush and turned to face Logan. “It would be so simple to just _make_ him admit that he falsified the signature, or better! Just _make_ him give up trying to get my father’s money!”

“Yeah, and when you get discovered you’d be shipped to a mutie jail and he’d win your money anyway” grunted Logan.

“Ugh, this is so unfair… I will not bond with Cain, I don’t care what I have to do, but I refuse to spend the rest of my life with an uncultured swine.”

“The bond mightn’t take, you’ve said yourself the percentages of true bonds are relatively low.”

“Or it might. I won’t take any chances.” Charles sighed with all the drama that only a seventeen-year old could achieve. “All I have to do is bond with another omega. One that I can at least tolerate in case the bond is permanent.”

“Sure thing, Chuck” said Logan shaking his head and turning back to work. They both knew omegas were scarce, and in this little town that was fueled by gossip, if there was another available omega, they would be already trying to win Charles.

Suddenly, he felt a couple of arms embracing him from behind and a forehead resting on his back. Logan straightened and let his own arms fall at his sides.

“If only you were an omega instead of an alpha.” said Charles in a barely audible whisper, tightening his embrace and plastering himself all over Logan’s back. Even though the wind was still blowing strongly, the shiver that went through Logan was far from cold. No, on the contrary the heat emanating from Charles was almost unbearable. He wanted to turn and let his hands wander down Charles’ body and his nose sink in that delightful neck. Charles’ nearness always made his thoughts go in a single track. But he couldn’t let himself fall, he couldn’t let himself acknowledge what had been brewing between the two of them ever since he came to work to the Xavier Manor more than six months ago.

Logan had lived long enough to know that what society considered right and wrong was always fluctuating, and didn’t concern himself much with such things. He didn’t care that it was illegal for two alphas to be together, in fact he had been with plenty in the past, and Charles had probably read that fact from his mind already. The problem wasn’t even the new legal challenge Charles was facing. To put it simply, Logan was afraid: he didn’t want to compromise himself and he already knew that were something to happen, it would be more than a one-night affair.

“Charles” he all but growled.

After a pause that seemed eternal, Charles sighed and let go. He heard him going out of the empty pool and then back to the main house. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he crouched down to pick up the brush and continued his work. 

Logan wished he had brought his jacket; it was much colder than he had anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so short. I’ll try to add more if I have the time!!


End file.
